ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
World of the Land of Light
The timeline which implied in the Showa Universe. Pre-Showa period Birth of Ultramen * Two hundred and seventy thousand years before the formation of the ZAP Spacy, a race of human-like beings lived in a peaceful technological utopia. Unfortunately, the peaceful society lived on a planet orbiting a red giant star near the end of its life. The sun died, with their ancestors surviving only because of their advanced technology, but they were left in perpetual darkness without their sun. For an unknown amount of time, planet Ultra's greatest scientific minds came together and eventually devised a replacement for their sun, the Plasma Spark. A tower was built so this artificial star could illuminate the planet, saving it and its people from freezing to death in the cold of space. During work on the project one of the two workers were exposed to the 'Differentior Rays' and transformed into a silver beings. Upon study it was found that they were incredibly strong and generated natural steroids to enhance their strength, could fire energy beams from their hands and could change their sizes at will. The Elder who then ruled the planet decided that all of his people should gain these powers and the project continued. When activated the planet was bathed in the Plasma Sparks light and it's people. However the light also traveled for from their planet disrupting the natural flow of evolution. This also results the other civilian of Nebula L-77 and U40 also transform into giant being and at the same time mutates nearby monsters causing them to appear. The people renamed their planet the Land of Light and soon their race became known as Ultramen by other species. As the Ultramen advanced they developed Color Timers which were attached only on those Ultras that left for deep space. Climatic Battles *'Great Ultra War': Alien Empera lead an army of monsters to invade the Land of Light, it is known that he had took control of the Land of Light after leading the most successful attack on the Ultras, something that various Ultramen foes had trouble doing. However, his reign was short-lived as the beings of light fought back, initiating the battle between light and darkness. At the end of the war, Alien Empera and Ultraman Ken engaged in their infamous duel that decided the fate of the Land of Light. The results came to a draw and both powerful fighters earned mirroring scars on their hips as a reminder of their brutal battle. Empera, weakened by Ken's Ultimate Sword, fled into hiding for generations. *'Belial's assault': Ultraman Belial is a young and one of the strongest Ultra but until greed overcame him as he tried to steal the Plasma Spark, only to be suffered by it's essence and banished from his home planet. After his failure, he was corrupted by Alien Reiblood and transformed into an Ultra Reionyx. He lead an army of 100 monsters to attack the Land of Light while making his way towards the Plasma Spark. Although he easily overcome Marie, Ken and Zoffy, but he was defeated and sealed by Ultraman King, who traps him in a prison. Showa period 1966 *After a lot of monster attacks reported, the SSSP formed for the first time in order to track down hostile aliens and monsters. *The original Ultraman tries to track down Bemular to Earth, who has recently escaped from the Monster Graveyard but however, he accidentally crashed with a young man named Shin Hayata, who was on a patrol with his Delta VTOL plane. Alas, this destroyed his "Travel Sphere," the standard starship that Ultra-Crusaders use. Hayata was killed in the same crash, but out of remorse, Ultraman gave Hayata his own life, and merged their bodies, to keep him alive while giving him his Beta Capsule which enables him to transform into Ultraman while facing the monster. 1967 *After almost a year since Ultraman's arrival on Earth, a group of Alien Zetton infiltrates the SSSP Base and destroy the base's supercomputers. Before the Alien Zetton were killed, one of them activates the self-destruct mechanism on their spaceships, releasing the space dinosaur Zetton. Hayata as Ultraman was died by the hands of the space dinosaur itself. The SSSP were forced to use their effort to destroy the monster. Alas, Zetton was finally blown into pieces by Arashi, who uses an Anti-Gravity missile while targetting Zetton's face. Zoffy arrives, splitting Ultraman from his human host with his own Beta Capsule while grants the human a second life, leaving an amnesiac Hayata forgot everything since Bemular's arrival. * *In replacement for the SSSP, Ultra Garrison were founded. Heisei period